protect me
by HeadOverConverses
Summary: AU. "I'm curled up on the couch and I keep hearing things. Something in this house is gonna eat me." "Calm down Sakura." SasuSaku


**title:** protect me

**summary:** "I'm curled up on the couch and I keep hearing things. Something in this house is _gonna eat me_."

**pairing:** SasuSaku

**dedication:** To Nick, my protector; and late-night scary movies, up by myself, waiting for him to call.

**notes:** So, my laptop crashed and I'm still getting it all fixed back to my personal specifications, but it's up and running again. Sorry for the month-long absence. I'm back!

.

.

.

Sakura pulled her thick navy blanket closer to her body, fingers curling in the fabric.

Out of all of her bright moments, watching that _stupid_ movie before bed was not one of them.

She double-checked that the blanket covered her toes - _because monsters go for weak spots like unprotected toes_ - and pressed herself further into the couch, if that was possible.

She was so mad, she could kick herself. She'd only watched Constantine because she wanted to see Keanu Reeves and instead, she was shivering on her couch, trying to slowly compress herself between the cushions for protection.

Something through the house creaked and she jumped, giving a quiet yelp of fear. Heart hammering, she took a deep breath in through her nose, eyes squeezed shut, forehead pressed against her knees.

_Breathe, Sakura. You're an 18-year old woman, sitting on your couch, _quivering_ over a stupid movie. Talk about impressive._

She sighed shakily, peeking back up from her knees. A quick scan of the living room brought her weapon to her attention: her _cellphone._

She formulated a quick plan, and with a deep breath of courage, leapt into action. 

Bare feet nimbly touched the floor as she dashed across the living room, lunging for her phone.

Saving grace in hand, she turned on her heel and rushed back to her sanctuary, stumbling over the rug and vaulting over the coffee table as a last resort.

She flopped back onto the sofa cushions and immediately wriggled under her blanket, heart racing from the adrenaline.

She lay in silence for a few moments, taking calming breaths, waiting for her breathing to even out again.

_I'll just call Sasuke. He'll make everything okay. Breathe. It's all good, Sakura._

Once she felt calm, she pressed the button combination to unlock her phone, squinting slightly at the bright light.

Her fingers flew over the keypad, typing a number she'd had memorized for years.

Another deep breath and her eyes closed, listening to the phone ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri- 

"Sakura?"

She smiled, loving the way her name sounded. "H-Hey. Sorry it's so late, I just..."

She could hear him shift around on the other end, voice thick with sleep.

"I thought you'd already gone to bed."

A wince crossed her features. "I was going to, and then I was flipping through the movie channels and I... I got interested in a movie."

"...Another scary movie?" Sasuke sighed, though the sound didn't convey agitation.

"Yeah. Kinda. Well. It was Constantine." She chewed her lip out of habit.

"And it scared you, didn't it?" She heard some more moving about on his end of the line.

"I... Yeah. I was fine until the movie ended and now I'm curled up on the couch, afraid to move and I keep hearing noises. I swear something in this house is gonna eat me."

"Sakura, breathe. Nothing in the house is gonna eat you. Not even the dog."

"...Promise?" Her voice sounded so small that Sasuke felt his heart twinge.

"I promise you. I'm on the way over now. Give me five minutes."

"Okay." She was quiet for a moment. "Sasuke?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"...Will you... stay on the line with me until then?"

Sasuke smiled slightly as he climbed into his car. "I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

.

.

.

**notes:** Randomly-inspired by my own uneasiness after watching the aforementioned movie. And my apologies for any grammar/spelling errors; this was done with WordPad because I've yet to get Microsoft Office put back on my newly fixed laptop.


End file.
